Titanic
by LariaKaiba
Summary: Its been ten years... And there coming back to visit, But things go a little... odd.. on the way... and at this point in time there are only two words to discribe it... Oh Canada!


---This is the longest short story I've ever written... well with an exception of one story that's not posted. This Idea came from Drivers Training... Me and my friend/boy friend John were talking about where we wanted to live in the future... me, Canada, him Japan... so I was saying that I could just travel a crossed the ocean to visit him... and it just kinda went on from there.  
  
Warnings: OOC, OC, weirdness  
  
Notes: this takes place ten years in the future... when ever you see the word "flood" its not pronounced like flood would be pronounced... the "oo" is not pronounced liked "uh" like fluhd, instead its pronounced like "ooo" (not "oh"... "oooooo") ... I'm not making fun of the Canadians by saying "eh" a lot, it's a proven fact that they say it with out knowing it, and after ten years you'd probably say it a lot too  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or the Titanic.  
  
Have fun eh!---  
  
--------------------  
  
Titanic  
  
--------------------  
  
It had been ten years since anyone had seen Laria Kaiba... well that wasn't entirely true... The little group that was huddled at the pier were the only ones who hadn't seen her. The group consisted of Laria's lovers, Ryou and Malik, and there Yami's... and of course Yugi, his Yami and the rest of his friends.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Lar-Chan's coming back" Ryou said, watching the ocean. Laria had moved to Prince Rupert, British Columbia, Canada, ten years ago. No one was really sure why she wanted to move there, but no one really ever questioned her crazy ideas and let her move. She had continued her writing career, advancing from Fan Fiction (which the group at the pier was extremely happy about). She was now a semi-famous novelist.  
  
"Yani-Chan's coming to right?" Marik asked.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Yes!" Marik and Bakura said at the same time. They had missed there lover while she was gone. They did however finally found the wonders of technology and keep in touch by E-mail... but no one really wants to discuss them.  
  
"Alright I just have one more question" Joey said "Why are we waiting here?"  
  
"She said she'd be coming by boat" Yugi answered.  
  
"Yeah, she's on her yacht" Ryou said.  
  
"A crossed the ocean?!"  
  
"It's best not to question her ideas"  
  
"ICE CREAM!"  
  
They all turned to see an ice cream truck drive out of the ocean, running out of the water not to far behind was John, one of Laria's Art buddies. Everyone just stood and stared as they went by and went off into the distance.  
  
"Well there's something you don't see everyday."  
  
The group turned to another part of the ocean to see Yani and Mokuba at the front of a very old and rusty looking boat. It was huge and had the name 'Titanic' printed on the side. Everyone, except the Yamis and Malik because they don't know anything, stared in shock at the boat.  
  
"Where'd you get that!?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh I found it" Yani said causally, as if she found boats lying along the bottom of the ocean, brought to the surface, and sailed them around everyday. She dropped anchor, and the two got off the boat and joined the group on the pier. Yani was almost tackled by Marik and Bakura as soon as she stepped foot on shore.  
  
"Uh... where's Lar-chan and Seto?" Ryou asked. Yani stood there for a moment, then blinked.  
  
"Opps..."  
  
"This cant be good..." Malik said, knowing the brown haired Yami very well.  
  
"Well..." Yani started. "It's a long story..."  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"We should get going sis!" Seto called up the stairs of the house Laria lived in. He and Mokuba had been visiting her, and she was coming back with them to visit Domino for a bit.  
  
"I'm coming eh!" Laria yelled down to him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Seto said "I was talking to Yani!"  
  
Laria came down the stairs grumbling. Ten years and Seto still didn't see her as his sister. Yani followed her down the stairs, well actually sliding behind her on the banister... as they reached the bottom of the stairs Yani went passed her hikari, accidentally knocking her over and onto Seto.  
  
"Lar!" Seto screamed "Get off!"  
  
Laria scrambled to her feet. Yani, who had landed on her feet, helped Seto up.  
  
"Thanks sis" Seto smiled, then turned to Laria "You should be more careful... you could have hurt me."  
  
"It was Yani's fault I fell eh" Laria said heading out side to where the yacht and Mokuba were waiting.  
  
"Yani wouldn't do something like that" Seto following her. "She's a nice sister."  
  
Laria grumbled again and went outside. As soon as she did an Ice Cream truck drove up to her house on the drive way. Seto and Yani joined her at the door and watched it drive off the drive way into the ocean, John ran into the ocean after it.  
  
"ICE CREAM"  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"What's with John and the Ice cream truck?" Joey asked.  
  
"Don't ask me" Yani shrugged "I just tell the story"  
  
"Well then tell the story!" Ryou said  
  
"Jeez, I liked you better ten years ago when you were nice" Yani said, Ryou growled at her "well anyways..."  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"On the road again, Just can't wait to get on the road again" Yani sang as she stood at the head of the boat as everyone got ready to leave. "The life I love is making music with my friends, and I can't wait to get on the road again"  
  
Laria stopped what she was doing and looked over at her Yami.  
  
"We're not going on the road," Laria said "We're sailing eh"  
  
Yani stopped singing and thought for a second.  
  
"Come sail away! Come sail away! Come sail away with me!"  
  
Laria rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the boat.  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
Yani stopped telling the story and went off humming "On the Road Again". Tristen waved his hand in front of her.  
  
"Earth to Yani"  
  
Yani blinked and snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Now where was I?"  
  
"Your mind wandered again." Marik snickered.  
  
"No in the story"  
  
"You were just about to tell us where my lover is" Ryou snapped.  
  
"Oh right" Yani remembered "Well as soon as we got out to sea it started to rain..."  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
A light sprinkle of rain fell around them, well Laria at least, everyone else was inside out of the rain.  
  
"Hikari" Yani said walking up to Laria "You should come in before the flood"  
  
"Yani, we're in the middle of an ocean"  
  
"So?"  
  
Laria shook her head hopelessly at her darker half. It had been ten years and Yani was still the same... though she knew now that water can't be set on fire. But she didn't know an ocean couldn't flood.  
  
"If its not gonna flood why is Seto hiding inside?" Yani asked.  
  
"Because the rain with ruin his... 'Perfect ness'" Laria said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Laria and Yani stood on the side of the boat. Soon a very poor looking boat started to go by.  
  
"It's the moment we've all been waiting for!" one of the people on the boat said. "It's the Flood!"  
  
"The Flood!" the rest of the people on the boat cheered. As it drew closer to the yacht Laria noticed that the boat was made out of Band Chairs and stands. Some of the Band Instruments had been melted down to hold the boat together, which really wasn't holding together very good. Some flutes had also been melted together to make a mast that was holding a flag saying "The Band"  
  
Josh, the Director... I mean Captain of "The Band" stood up and started directing. Those whose Instruments that were not used to make the not-so-good boat started playing 'Renegade'. As the makeshift boat passed the yacht it slowly sank into the ocean, the band members still playing as they disappeared beneath the waves.  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"Are you sure you're not making this up?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No this is all true." Yani said, Mokuba, who had gone gothic over the years and taken a vow of silence nodded. "After The Band boat sunk it stopped raining..."  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
The four Kaiba's sat out on the deck of the yacht playing Uno. Mokuba laid down a Blue 9 on top of the Blue 3, he had one card left.  
  
"You didn't say Uno, Moky" Laria said "draw three cards eh"  
  
"Lar, he cant say Uno," Seto said "He's taken a vow of silence, remember"  
  
"Still it's a rule" Laria said. Mokuba took a pad of paper and a pencil out of his pocket, scribbled 'Uno' down and showed it to his sister.  
  
"Fine, I guess that works, Moky" Laria said disappointedly. Mokuba grinned and then scribbled down 'Don't call me Moky' and showed it to her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"ICE CREAM!"  
  
They turned and saw the Ice Cream truck driving on top of the water really fast, John still behind it. They circled the yacht a couple times then drove off into the sunset.  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"That's physically impossible in so many ways..." Ryou said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Everyone, even the other Yami's, nodded. Yani thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe I dreamed that..." She said finally  
  
"Figures" Ryou said shaking his head.  
  
"After that..."  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
Yani laughed maniacally as she stirred the gigantic ship around running it right over the yacht.  
  
"Yani!" Laria yelled "that was MY yacht eh!"  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"Wait!" Ryou said interrupting Yani. "When'd you get the Titanic."  
  
"That's not important" Yani said  
  
"Why not?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ryou wanted to know where my hikari and Seto is, me getting the Titanic isn't important"  
  
"And yet The Band was"  
  
"I thought it was funny" Yani laughed, they stared at her. "Ahem... if I may continue..."  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
Yani laughed maniacally as she stirred the gigantic ship around running it right over the yacht.  
  
"Yani!" Laria yelled "that was MY yacht eh!"  
  
"Opps" Yani said as she continued to try to steer the massive ship.  
  
"Where's Bluesy!?" Seto asked franticly. Yani looked over the side of the ship at the remains of the yacht.  
  
"Down there"  
  
"What!?" Seto screamed looking over the side of the boat. He didn't see the plushie "NO!"  
  
Seto jumped over the side of the boat to retrieve his precious plushie.  
  
"Seto!" Laria yelled "Baka! Get back here!"  
  
"Uhhhh... hikari" Yani said looking over the side of the ship again.  
  
"Now what eh?" Laria asked.  
  
"Your Tarot cards and Uno cards are down there to" Yani said  
  
"So? I can get new ones when we get to Domino"  
  
"What about the Ring eh?"  
  
Laria had given the Millennium Ring from Ryou when she left Domino ten years ago. A gift to remember her lover by.  
  
"The Bling Bling!" Laria shouted as she plunged into the water behind her brother. The two fought in the water as they both tried to get there beloved items. Yani didn't know how to stop the ship so she keep sailing on.  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"Didn't you just stop the ship when you got here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Yani-chan" Marik said. Yani smiled.  
  
"You let MY Millennium Ring fall into the ocean and left MY Lar-chan behind!!!" Ryou screamed at Yani. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"  
  
Yani thought for a second, Ryou's eye twitched in anger as he advanced on her.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying" Yani said noticing the slightly red tint in Ryou's eyes. "I've think you've spent a little to much time with Baku-chan"  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I want MY Ring and MY Lover NOW!"  
  
"Eep!" Yani hid behind Bakura, Ryou's eyes started glowing more red.  
  
"Hikari" Bakura said calmly. "I'm sure their both fine"  
  
"Shut up Yami!" Ryou yelled "No one asked you!"  
  
Bakura 'eeped' to and hid behind Marik.  
  
"Wow, things have really changed with you too" Yani said still behind Bakura who was behind Marik.  
  
"A lot changes in ten years koi" Marik said.  
  
"Well Yugi hasn't," Yani said "He's still a little shrimp"  
  
Yugi glared at her  
  
"I've grown two inches thank you very much!"  
  
"Fooled me"  
  
Yugi glared again and threw his shoe at the Yami.  
  
"OW!" The shoe hit Yani right in the head.  
  
"I want my Ring" Ryou curled up in a ball and started crying "And my Lar-chan"  
  
"Deck Stacker!"  
  
"Chibi-baka!"  
  
The group looked over to see Seto and Laria coming out of the ocean, looking kinda like sea creatures. They were all wet, dirty and had a lot of sea weed (don't ask why) all over them... the sea weed looked like it had replaced Laria's hair and there were about five fish lost somewhere in Seto's anti-gravity coat.  
  
"Lar-Chan!" Ryou got up and ran over to her, tackling her back into the ocean.  
  
"Ack!" They fell back into the water. Everyone waited for them to resurface. When they came up Ryou was now soaked and Laria had lost some of the seaweed in her hair.  
  
"Where's my Ring?"  
  
"I've been gone for ten years and that's all you got to say to me eh?" Laria asked standing up and heading for shore again.  
  
"Well when Yani told us the story I was worried about it" Ryou said following her, she raised an eyebrow at him "I mean... I was so worried about you"  
  
"That's what I thought eh"  
  
"So where is it"  
  
"Lost eh"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
Laria swam down under the water in search of her much-loved Uno Cards... and of course the Millennium Ring. She couldn't see anything, not a single card... no shimmer of gold... not even a sign of Bluesy. She went up for a breath of air. Seto was treading water, Laria swam over to him.  
  
"Find anything eh?" She asked  
  
"No" Seto growled "This is all your fault!"  
  
"Me!?" Laria yelled "How is this my fault eh!?"  
  
"She's your Yami!"  
  
"She's your Sister eh" Laria snapped.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and went back under the water to look some more. When he got down there he saw the Ice Cream truck drive by and John swimming after it. He thought for sure he heard him say something along the lines of "ICE CREAM" but he could have been wrong. Seto resurfaced.  
  
"Well?" Laria asked glaring at him.  
  
"I say we head to Domino"  
  
(((((Wavy Flashback Effects)))))  
  
"So both the Ring and Bluesy are gone forever?"  
  
"Looks like it eh" Laria said sadly. She, Seto, and Ryou were crying.  
  
"There on the ship"  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Mokuba.  
  
"Moky! You talked!" Laria said.  
  
"If I hadn't you'd all be crying over those stupid things for the next ten years" Mokuba said. "and I told you a thousand time, DON'T CALL ME MOKY!"  
  
"Jeez for someone who hasn't talked in like forever, you sure have an attitude." Yugi said. Mokuba glared at him.  
  
Seto, Laria and Ryou ran up into the Titanic and sure enough the Ring and Bluesy were there, and also Laria's Uno cards. They each hugged there items tightly and vowed never to let them out of there sights again.  
  
Meanwhile, down on the shore the Ice Cream truck drove by again, coming to a complete stop in front of the group. John, who had been chasing after it the whole time, collided with the truck and fell over to the ground. He sat up dizzy, with ice cream cones dancing around his head.  
  
"Ice cream..."  
  
THE END  
  
--- Ok that's it... you may go now... --- 


End file.
